thestoryofleahthomasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarletmoon579/The First Year ,Chapter One: Night Sky
If you haven't noticed, I like the name 'Leah'. Scarletmoon579 00:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ScarletMoon579 edit Chapter One: Night Sky I never knew why, but I always liked the nighttime. Auntie Grace said I was born one snowy night in December, and they couldn't get to the hospital in time, so I was born in the backseat of my parents' car. I wondered why they traveled by car- they were wizards, right? But they told me there was an International Statue of Secrecy, and this was important. It broke my heart but I couldn't tell my sister. We're twins, you see. The only differences were that Ada had a freckle on her chin and had lukemia. Ever since she'd gotten sick, I told her everything. So now my parents had to come up for an excuse for why I'd be gone. They couldn't explain that to Ada- she was a Muggle. I didn't know what to do. So when I woke up September first, and heard crying coming from Ada's room, I knew what to expect. My sister had died in the middle of the night after a year's battle with lukemia. All hope for a cure was drained from my heart. I'd never be able to tell her what Hogwarts was like, who liked who, and if Minnie Capps had stolen my lunch. She was gone forever, her part of this puzzle called life burned.... I was still going to Hogwarts though. Never would I give that up. I slipped into a compartment aboard the scarlet I stared out the window and I silently questioned my sister in the heavens. Why? Why, Ada? Why'd you give in? " Is this seat taken?" I whipped my head around to see a boy with dark hair and blue eyes stare at me. He was older than me, I could tell. I wiped my tears. " What's your name?" I asked, trying to make conversation. " Allen Calloway, and yours?" he replied. " Leah Thomas," I said. I know he was trying to say something, but his words were muffled by a tinkling laugh coming from outside. A strawberry-blonde haired girl walked in. She had two girls behind her. She smiled when she saw Allen, but when her eyes fell on me, they grew cold. " Trying to steal my man, are you? Oh don't tell me- you're a Thomas. Well I'll tell you this Thomas- don't mess with me. Maud will teach you that lesson," she said, gesturing to a burly girl behind her. " Why don't you shut up?" I asked. I then settled things the way I settled them at my old public school- I punched her and she stumbled out, gang behind her. " My sister, she just died of lukemia last night. Fury built up you see," I said. " She not my girlfriend you know. I actually kinda... well, like you." And he moved a strand of my black curls and kissed me. I kissed him back. Why had a second year chose me? That i'd probably never know. All I can do is wait for what would come. And that I will. Category:Blog posts